muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Enelar
Hi, Enelar! I haven't seen you in a while. When you get a chance, can you see if you have any of the early Columbia and WB albums? I'm trying to get scans of the inside for all the cool early pictures. We can't post song lyrics, but it would be cool to put some of the photos and drawings on the album pages. Thanks, and I hope you're doing well! -- Ken (talk) 18:35, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Havin' Fun with Ernie and Bert records Hi, Enelar! What version of Havin' Fun with Ernie and Bert do you have? Is it the Columbia one, or does it have a Sesame Street label? Also, is there a year on it, and is it a foldout cover? I haven't seen one in about 30 years, so I'm having a hard time remembering it. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 04:58, 1 November 2007 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure it has a Sesame Street label, I'll have to get it out of storage to check. Enelar Hi, Enelar! Thanks for posting your list! That'll really come in handy to jump right to everything. I left a brief response to your message on my talk page. I also mentioned you to Wendy, who's also one of our admins, along with Danny. She's been working on a lot of the songs and records, too, so I'm sure she'll be glad to help you! Thanks again for sharing your collection with us! -- Ken (talk) 04:39, 21 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi Enelar. I'm the above-referenced Wendy. Do you have a first name we can use? Thanks for all your contributions so far; you have a fantastic collection! :The best way to do almost anything on the wiki is to find a page of a similar nature and copy it. So for a song, go to Category:Sesame Street Songs and click on a few of them, and then click "Edit this page" to see how it was done. To add a page for one of the David songs you would click the redlink from the album and then add all the text. There is a set of three "templates" at the bottom of the edit screen for songs, albums, and books; you can click the song one and fill in as much info as you have. If you have a specific question just ask one of us; we are very happy to help! :(Also, don't forget to sign your talk posts with ~~~~!) -- Wendy (talk) 00:20, 22 October 2007 (UTC) :Enelar is fine for now, I don't go by my real name online anyhow. I've been down with some health issues but I'm back up now, gonna try to update the song listings (especially for the David album) as the week goes on. If I screw up, just let me know. I think I'll try to work with the templates first before attempting to upload any images or try a page from scratch! Enelar Welcome Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the record pages. It's great to have that info! Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Danny (talk) 11:54, 18 October 2007 (UTC) :Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! My name's Ken, and I'm a friend of Danny's. I hear that you have a lot of the Sesame Street records. I have a list over at Sesame Street Records so you can find them by number. If you want to get to them alphabetically, we have them at Sesame Street Albums. :What we're looking for is good-looking scans of the covers, and information on the songs. If a song is red, that means that we don't have a page for it yet. Click on other songs to see how their pages look. If you have something you want to scan, you should talk to Danny, because I don't really know how to work with images. My area is checking data, and finding more information. :If you have any Sesame Street singles, tapes, or CD's, please let me know, because we have special sections for those as well. If you need anything, feel free to ask me or Danny. Thanks for joining Muppet Wiki, and I hope you enjoy your time here! -- Ken (talk) 05:35, 19 October 2007 (UTC)